powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Grimm Tales
Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Grimm Tales is the first crossover movie of Samuel Series Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Blade Series Power Rangers Grimm Tales. This crossover movie used to take place where the Rescue Rangers fell into the storybook and the meet th alternate evil Rangers with darker colour scheme called Dark Rangers. The Legend Rangers help the Rescue Rangers to fight against the Dark Rangers and their "master" Creatorias with the help of Alcaean Rangers. Synopsis A Month Later In 2021, a month has passed since the Legend Rangers closed the book and defeated their main opponent. However, they soon find themselves cutting the party short and fighting against a group of unknown evil Rangers with their own Tyrant Drill Megazord. At the insistence of their own confidence, they ready their zords used them to formed Climax Ultrazord to fight against Tyrant Drill Megazord. Though putting what they think is a good fight, unfortunately the Tyrant Drill Megazord copies XLR Megazord data, destroying the key operating systems of the zords that form it, making it able to destroy Climax Ultrazord in one hit and the Legend Rangers unconsciously. Kieran fights on in the Raglub Defender Megazord, but is then forced to eject when the Tyrant Drill does the same, frying the Megazord's engines in the process. The Evil Rangers leap from their Megazord, revealing themselves as the Dark Rangers. Kieran engages the evil rangers, but is completely outnumbered by the four rangers. With their allies watching, Mr. Colburn prepares to send out the Alcaean Rangers to support, but are caught off guard when Nemesis, the Red Dark Ranger, arrives at the base and steals the book from high security. He returns to his team as they start dragging the unconscious Legend Rangers to the storybook, along with their demorphed Megazord. The Alcaean Rangers arrive on the scene, but are too late as the book closes behind them. The Rangers bring it back to Mr. Colburn, but is unfortunately unable to reopen the portal into the book. He resorts to seal the book in a vault, declaring that the matter has to be put on hold, when an alarm goes off as an unknown mecha attacks the city. Meet the Dark Rangers Four years later in 2025, the same book is now in the hands of the Go Rescue Central Headquarters. The Team are sent out on an emergency call out to fight what appears to be another of Ghasty Kong's minions. But while they leave, the book in the vault erupts and Five Dark Rangers jump forth from it. They break out from the vault and sabotage the Base. The rangers unleash the Traildrive Megazord's final attack on the creature, which explodes upon being defeated. Celebrating on their victory, they are cut short when their circuitry catches a virus, and a video of a new emerges on the screen, Creatorias. With the rangers distracted, the Dark Rangers hijack the Megazord and kick the rangers out, using the Megazord to power a machine to go backwards in time. The rangers regroup, to find their base in a terrible state. Dr. Scavenger had Dr. Futo analyze the clip that was played in the Megazord before it was taken, and discovered that it was recorded four years ago in the State of Alcaeus. After doing extensive research, they find a report in which the country was destroyed by an unknown looking mecha, that just suddenly emerged. Dr. Scavenger insists that the rangers need to go back four years ago to this event, revealing that original funding and Zord power cells were based on designs originated from the Zords operated by Colburn Corporation in that year. Ms. Tecna, gives the rangers a new Zord that would allow them to use the same operating systems that the Dark Rangers utilized to travel back in time. With the team in full determination, use the Blaster Buggy to follow the Traildrive Megazord's path. Back to 2021 Characters Go Rescue Rescue Rangers Allies *Dr. Scavenger *Ms. Tecna *Dr. Futo Grimm Tales Legend Rangers Allies Sir Matthew Colburn - CEO of Colburn Corporation and the Govenor of the Alcaeus. Laura and Kieran's father. Knight of the Garter and Knight of the Sol-et-Lun Alcaean Rangers '''- The Alpha Team of the State of Alcaea, Having taken down Dr Eolus and his Slators, now act as Sir Colburn's personal guard and enforcers. '''Isaac Schuster - Grand Master of the Knights Sol-et-Lun, former Knight Ranger Gold. Acts as Head of Sir Colburn's Security. Movie Villains *Creatorias (Actually made with Tyrant Drill Megazord's head while Dark Rangers true antagonists role) Dark Rangers Zords Go Rescue *Traildrive Megazord **Trail Megazord ***Fire Howler Modelzord ***Lightning Car Modelzord ***Jet Spear Modelzord ***Green Mixer Modelzord ***Pink Ambulance Modelzord **Shuttlezord/Mega Shuttlezord *Boatfleet Megazord **Fleetzord **Cannon Modelzord **Marine Modelzord Grimm Tales Their Zords were temporarily destroyed by Tyrant Drill Megazord, scrapping them into million pieces. However, thanks to the Rescue Rangers' futuristic technology, their Zords were rebuilt and used them again to fight Tyrant Drill Megazord once more. Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord *'Absolant Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★➲ (Movie Exclusive) **'Equilibrium Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ (Movie Exclusive) ***'XLR Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ****'Red Firetruck'◆ ****'Black Freighttrain'◆ ****'Blue Hoverplane'◆ ****'Pink Speedracer'◆ ****'White Bulldozer'◆ ***'Phantom Megazord'◆◆ (Movie Exclusive) ****'Green Battlecruiser'◆ ****'Yellow Helixchopper'◆ **'Raglub Defender Megazord'◆❖❖★➲ ***'Neptunian Megazord'◆❖❖ ****'Triton Battle Balloon'◆ ****'Larissa Battle Ship'❖ ****'Amphirite Battle Tank'❖ ***'Battle Carrier Megazord'★➲ ****'Caesar Battlezord'★ ****'Imperator Carrierzord'➲ Alternate Combonations: *'Climax Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★➲ Allies With the Legend Zords temporarily out of action, and the Rescue Rangers distracted, the Alcaean Zords are called in to halt the giant monsters advance to buy the two teams more time. Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,★ battlezord *'Caliburnus Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖★❖ **'Talos Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ ***'Colossus Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ****'Disgam Eagle Zord'◆ ****'Heta Bull Zord'◆ ****'Tsan Wolf Zord'◆ ****'Koppa Dolphin Zord'◆ ****'Sampi Stag Zord'◆ ***'Teikoku Megazord'◆❖ ****'Tei Krane Zord'◆ ****'Koku Koi Zord'❖ **'Alcaean MegaPhoenixzord'★❖ ***'Alcaeus the Battlezord'★ ***'Mega Phoenixzord'❖ Movie-Exclusive *Tyrant Drill Megazord (destroyed by Trail Megazord Battle Armed Mode, Absolant Ultrazord and Caliburnus Ultrazord) **Drill Crusher Zord **Grimm Claw Zord **Predator Deva Zord **Crab Claw Zord **Centipedestructo Zord *Trail Megazord Battle Armed Mode **Blaster Buggy Zord (The sentient Modelzord guide the Rescue Rangers that the Legend Rangers need their help, nicknamed Buggy) Triva Category:Crossovers Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Team-up Movies Category:Movies Category:Films